Every teardrop is a waterfall
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Gajeel lo odiaba. Porque si bien, Gray se había encargado de enseñarle el cielo azul a Juvia y a sonreír, también le había enseñado a hacer llover con el corazón en la mano .:Gajuvia brotp:.


Hooooooooola!:D Así es! no están alucinando, Usagi-chan ha regresado!, estuve demasiado ausente (casi medio año a decir verdad), pero es que muchas cosas pasaron y no fue sino hasta hace unos días, que todo se mejoró. Aun así quiero ofrecer mis disculpas, y que espero nada como esto se vuelva a repetir c: Si gustan puedo explicarlo todo si me lo preguntan por PM. Por ahora iba a subir un one shot còmico como los que ustedes han estado acostumbrados mi preciosos lectooooooores! pero terminé haciendo un angst Gajuvia Brotp con sligh Gruvia, sooooooo... espero que lo disfruten! Y perdonen si encuentran a Gajeel muuuuy OC, pero la verdad èl ha cambiado mucho, y conforme voy leyendo el manga puedo ver que este gran hombre tiene un corazón de oro y que Gray necesita aprender más de este grandote.

Sin más, espero y les guste, este es mi regalo por mi ausencia!

 **ps.** este one shot/drabble _no_ quiere decir que Gajeel realmente odia a Gray, está dolido por lo que ha pasado Juvia en este escrito.

 **ps.** _Nee-chan_ , luego subo ese one shot prometido lleno de mi única comedia.

* * *

.

.

.

 **{ E** very **t** eardrop **i** s a **w** aterfall **}**

Lo odiaba. Y lo odiaba _mucho._

Gajeel Redfox odiaba y detestaba a Gray Fullbuster con todo su ser. No le importaba si ellos tuviesen que ser amigos, no le importaba si tenían que ser una maldita familia feliz y llevarse bien, ni importaba si Gray le hubiese salvado el trasero en algún momento. Gray, era la persona que Gajeel más odiaba en el mundo en este momento.

El mago de hielo primero se había ganado su aborrezco desde que Juvia Loxar, su mejor amiga, había puesto sus ojos sobre él. Y no, no lo malinterpreten, no es como si Gajeel poseyera sentimientos hacia ella, era solo, que Juvia había sido su primera verdadera amiga en el mundo, fue ella quien le dio un espacio en su corazón desde el momento en que comenzó a llamarlo Gajeel-kun, fue Juvia, quien nunca tuvo miedo de él y caminó a su lado por largos años. Nunca detrás o adelante, siempre de hombro a hombro.

Pero entonces Gray había llegado. Y con su llegada se fueron todas las atenciones que Juvia solo le daba a él, a Gajeel. Claro que estaba celoso, su mejor amiga casi hermana, ahora tenía otro favorito, lo había reemplazado. _Pero_ podía vivir con ello si ella era feliz, como lo había visto conforme pasaba el tiempo en Fairy Tail.

Aunque con el tiempo también, se dio cuenta de algunos rechazos por parte del mago de hielo.

Por eso, Gajeel había visto rojo cuando Juvia le dijo entre lloriqueos luego de llegar en un estado de ebriedad en una misión, cómo Gray se había ido por seis meses y la había dejado sola sin decir nada. Sin despedirse siquiera de ella. Gajeel había visto rojo cuando Juvia se rompió ante él preguntándole _qué debía hacer ella para que Gray la viera con la misma importancia con la que ella, lo ve a él._

Nada, eso había dicho Gajeel. Ya que él sabe que ella realmente no debe de hacerlo. Gajeel había visto en primera fila todas las atenciones que Juvia le daba al mago, él había visto cuando su amiga lo quería. Incluso algunas veces regañándola por ello.

¡Maldita sea!, ¡Gajeel había visto la pelea que Juvia había tenido con aquel sujeto llamado Keith hace casi un año atrás!, y tras ella haberse recuperado, Gajeel escuchó de su propia boca lo que había estado detrás de aquella batalla. Había escuchado la conexión entre Gray, aquel otro mago Silver, y como Keith los estaba usando como unos títeres.

Gajeel había escuchado y vuelto a ver ante sus ojos, aquella batalla que había roto el corazón de Juvia y casi, también le arrancaba la vida.

Aquella batalla en la que Gajeel, sintió que su corazón daba un pequeño vuelvo al creer que aquel sujeto efectivamente, había terminado con su amiga.

Y tras eso, ¿cómo era posible que Gray la hubiese abandonado así sin más?, podría entenderlo, era una misión peligrosa, Gajeel en su lugar también hubiese hecho lo mismo y habría dejado a Juvia atrás para que estuviera a salvo, pero no sin dejarla sin nada. Él nunca la habría abandonado sin antes explicarle el porqué de su partida, ¡por todos los cielos, el muy idiota la había dejado por seis jodidos largos meses!, y si él hubiese sabido del estado de Juvia, habría ido a buscarla para que se uniera junto a Levy y él al Consejo, o al menos, para tenerla de cerca y cuidarla.

Pero lo peor de todo, es que Gajeel se había enterado que ni una buena disculpa Gray le había dado.

Quizás en parte fue culpa de Juvia por perdonarle todo sin pensar y siempre regalarle una sonrisa, pero al recordar como Juvia lloró en aquella noche, sabe que ella aún estaba dolida y que solo sonreía y reía para que la pena fuera menos.

Por eso Gajeel no lo pensó dos veces y cuando escuchó que Natsu y su equipo se irían a una misión secreta, otra vez, decidió moverse también. Por lo que antes de que algo más pasara y que Juvia se volviese a enterar que Gray se estaba yendo, Gajeel había reunido al equipo B para partir a una misión secreta también y antes que los otros. Quizás así, Juvia se volvería a sentir bien aunque nunca dijera que no lo estaba. Pero también era, para que no lo integraran en aquella otra misión. Porque lo que menos quería hacer Gajeel, era verle la cara al Fullbuster.

Porque si bien, Gray se había encargado de enseñarle el cielo azul a Juvia y a sonreír, él también le había enseñado a hacer llover con el corazón en la mano.

Siendo esa lluvia de lágrimas la principal razón del porqué, Gajeel Redfox odiaba tanto a Gray Fullbuster.

.

* * *

 **# U** sagi- **c** han.


End file.
